


Christmas Spirit

by TheDegenerateShonen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Car Sex, Christmas, Clothed Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Holidays, Lingerie, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDegenerateShonen/pseuds/TheDegenerateShonen
Summary: It was the perfect day for a photoshoot.In fact it wasn't that often that Ann got to do seasonal or holiday based sessions like this, so when she was chosen to be the main event for the holiday season she was ecstatic to say the least. It will take more than that, if she wants to escalate her modeling career to even further heights and it seems like someone has plans for the upcoming model.
Relationships: Takamaki Ann/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Christmas Spirit

To be entirely honest, Ann wasn’t expecting so many people flocking to her for her next shoot. Not that, that was bad in the slightest; only it was unbelievable how many people really wanted her to go along with it. From the crew to supervisors and other higher-ups through the system, she was going to be the star today.

This modeling thing was only supposed to be a hobby and nothing else than that, but it seemed like the people she was interacting with wanted her to go farther than that this time around. Ann had many, many recommendations for this shoot, and was she to go with it she’d surely have more in the future. Ann wasn’t one hundred percent about getting that serious with the modeling scene, but perhaps she could try it out this one time and see what happens from there.

There wasn’t that much that could go wrong with at least giving it a shot, right? There was some premonition to her being picked, her figure attracted many of the higher-ups and she frequently outdid other models despite how good-looking they were too. However, it didn’t seem like they wanted her for looks alone, even though that was a part of it. They enjoyed her banter throughout the shoots and the way they got along.

Ann had taken the modeling opportunity with excitement and before she knew it, the day of the shoot had come. After passing by the crew and other members she was sitting down in the back-changing room blushing heavily at the outfit she was supposed to wear for the occasion. She looked at it for several moments, almost unsure about all of this now.

The attire exuded sexiness and the such, which was a little unexpected as Ann didn’t think this would end up being so erotic.

It was obviously lingerie wear because of its design; a small red loose top with a bow tying it together. It was akin to a nightgown someone would wear that opens large at the bottom that would disclose the person’s stomach and midriff. Each strap would go over her shoulders and considering Ann’s overall physique, it would do so effortlessly.

The panties were a small size, barely anything to cover up Ann’s features. The lingerie showcased all of Ann’s skin and the blonde’s bust, which would hug and be cupped around the fabric. Ann let out a heavy sigh after analyzing the clothing, deciding at the moment what she would do. Should she really go with this? The decision itself undeniably agonizing, but this wasn’t just any shoot. Assuming she went along with it, it’d skyrocket her popularity and probably completely blow past many other models.

Those questions were pushed to the back of her mind, as she figured that it wouldn’t be so bad to go farther into the modeling scene no matter what happens. This could be her big chance, and she might not get another one like this if she decided on declining. Though the people she had spoken with were always nice to her and did nothing she didn’t want to. That goes for about anything, including shoots. In fact, she hadn’t ever done anything of this erotic fervor before, but it could not hurt to try it.

It wouldn’t be that hard to slip on the outfit over her body, especially considering its lightness. Ann started with the straps sliding them over both shoulders and the underwear going up to her legs with smoothness.

Ann took out a mirror from her pocket, looking into it, to make sure her hair wasn’t a mess or looked like a hurricane ran through it. Sometimes she went with other hairstyles, but today the standard set of fluffy pigtails would be fine. Nodding, she flipped the mirror back into her pocket and threw on a small Christmas hat that had a fluffy ball at the top. It was time to get modeling now or show herself off for the magazines. After passing through the door back into the main area she heard voices coming all around her telling her where to go and where to stand.

In Ann’s mind, she was still astonished that someone wanted her specifically, considering the vast number of other models there were. She saw them other times; they weren’t all friendly to her, but they were there, and she could that they put a lot of effort into their craft. Either that or they’ve been modeling for much longer than Ann was and for different purposes. Although that might end up changing soon after this shoot. The shooting room was Christmas themed, a mixture of red and green colors adorning the space. A Christmas tree in the back, some ornaments along the walls, and stockings. They were empty, of course, as they were only for decorative purposes.

Following the woman’s directions, another person of the modeling crew, Ann began posing, showing off her figure. This photoshoot was much lewder than anything Ann had done before, but that lack of experience did not affect the end.

It was a combination of her personality shining through every time someone ended up taking another picture. In her head, Ann planned on utilizing a sexier fashion or persona. A finger seductively settled to her lips, and she winked at the camera in the next picture. It was different compared to how she usually acted but thought it might add some flair alongside the normal photos.

Another subtle shift in position and Ann was chest down with her back facing the ceiling and smiling towards the camera that flashed again. It was the first time that such erotic photos were taken of the teenager, although it’s not as if they would be used for anything nefarious. Ann knew fully that she was doing well because of all the great words coming from the photographers; compliments and praise whilst she switched from one pose to another.

They should have plenty of material now as about twenty minutes had passed now with Ann having to hold for some positions more than others or in or other cases using props. Whether that be holding a mistletoe or sitting underneath the Christmas tree, plenty of photos and shots were taken. She knew that she was done when one woman spoke up, putting down her camera from its elevated location.

“Good job today, Ann! My manager wants to talk to you though, mind going up to him?”

Ann had no idea or even a hint of what this was about, but got up, glancing around for the place she was speaking of. There were a few signs and such that pointed to each area of the building. The manager’s office was not that far away, it was up one floor.

“Oh, thanks! See you later guys!”

Ann waved goodbye to the shooting crew before making her way to the manager’s office; understandable nervousness shook her. It was easy to become pessimistic about this event, and all the what-ifs would cloud her mind. She was going up a pair of stairs when she realized she hadn’t put on her normal clothes. Ann was already nearly to the door to his office though, pushed on anyhow. Not like it would hardly matter; although the outfit is still extremely provoking in its appearance.

She turned the knob and entered, a handsome looking older man greeting her. It looked like he had a business suit on and short brownish hair. Looked to be of average height, the early thirties and he was sitting relaxed in his chair. The manager’s office was well endowed, a decently large desk with a matching chair. Both sides of the room had some bookshelves, which looked like files of some importance. A soft brown long couch on one side of it, which stuck out because of the neatness of it. Not a hint of dust or dirt upon it.

“S-So you said you needed to speak with me, uh sir?”

The man got up for a moment going to shake Ann’s hand, which surprised her a little because of both the heavy grip and the tightness.

“You're Ann, huh?! Great to meet you after all this time! I’m uh well, you can see who I am! I’m the main manager of this branch or agency. Take a seat on the couch. I had a. . preposition for you if you would mind listening?”

Ann didn’t mind and sat down as he asked. The man sat next to her; perhaps a bit closer than he should consider she’s only sixteen. Possibly he was this close to everyone he liked, but difficult to tell with her limited knowledge of him. Once they both sat next to one another, he let out another sigh, forgetting something.

“Ah, jeez, I forgot something so simple. My name, my name! I’m Takeo Shinzira, most of my co-workers call me Mr. Shin, but you can call me Takeo, Ann.”

Ann could partially already harken a guess to what the man wanted, but played along, anyway. If it was what her mind was thinking, then this might be used to her advantage. She was getting ahead of herself, however; time to listen to what the man had to say.

“So, Takeo. What exactly did you want from me?”

He crept closer, putting a hand on Ann’s legs, tracing it down her white skin; which made Ann shudder at the warmth. 

“I know you want to get bigger in the modeling scene, so maybe we could have a little exchange. I chose you specifically because I’m fond of you. I’ve seen the shots, so perhaps we could . .spend a night together. I’ll promise to escalate your modeling career further, you have my word.”

Ann was wondering when he’d finally get to the point about what he desires. To no surprise, someone wants her for her body again, although if it’s only one night then it would be worth it. Not like the guy was ugly or anything of the sort, though he’d be in trouble if people found out about this. A higher-up like this wanting sex from a teenager, a minor. Plus, out of everyone else, Takeo chose her out of every other model. To a degree, it's flattering.

“Fine. But not here, I assume you have somewhere else we can take this?”

Ann didn’t think that hard about saying yes or no, this was only another way her charm would be used to its utmost effectiveness. This was a dark side to the gentleman, but even Ann noticed that he wasn’t a bad person. The way the staff was treated and the other models aside from her would tell you that. He nodded nervously and lead the girl alongside him. The office they were at earlier was confined to a space near the corner of the building with two doors as the entrance. They were mostly silent until Ann spoke up again, wondering about how they would do this here, at this building of all places. She only followed him but asked little else about if they were really doing this at the building space or elsewhere.

“You have private quarters here too? Wouldn’t you want me all to yourself at your own home?”

“Ah, no, not here. That’s where we’re going, we’ll be going to my car first and then home or my home I mean. I live alone, so it typically never gets that rowdy. I assume you have no plans for today?”

Ann shook her head; she wasn’t doing anything today, although it would be odd to go out in this Christmas lingerie. That was amended when the man handed Ann his jacket covering her up, so at least she was less exposed. Ann didn’t really notice, but he had a bag of her belongings slung over his shoulder, which he carried with him. Ann held on to the man’s jacket, his scent filling her nose; it made her dizzy at what was most likely a strong colon of some sort

He must’ve gone and got all her things when she was spacing out or something. That was awfully nice of him since she probably wouldn’t be coming back for a while. She continued following him and exiting through the door she came through earlier when the shoot started. The flow of the air hit her with chills. It was cold outside, though the manager’s jacket alleviated any of her worries.

The car itself was nice, a sleek black covering to the outside, and the inside looked spacious. Around enough to hold four or five people. He was fiddling with his keys, looking for the right one for his car when he began speaking again.

“Don’t worry about your clothes, I think that’s a nice look for you. The lingerie, I mean, if it’s no trouble I’d like to continue our night with that outfit. It’s around Christmas time after all.”

The door opened, and he slid in first, occupying the driver’s side and flicking the switch to unlock the passenger’s side.

The bag of her belongings was thrown on the back seat, flopping around when it was tossed. Ann flung the door open, closing it behind her and sitting comfortably down in the seat. Now she noticed his obvious excitement, the bulge creasing at his pants and obviously wanting attention. Que a giggle from Ann, who decided now to take some action, a little amount of thrill before they reach their destination.

With a neat finish, Ann folded the man’s jacket and pushed it under where she was sitting, and crawled over to the driver’s seat, partially straddling him. The small Christmas cap she wore planting alongside the colored jacket. Ann felt Takeo gulp, not needing to say many words; it was almost cute how excited he seemed around her now that they were alone again. Had he really been this excited the entire time, or being this close to her again in this confined space?

“I wouldn’t want you driving with that, so let me take care of it. Until later, that is. I'll show you what I can do right now rather than waiting. Your cock wants to know, especially considering how hard you are.” Takeo smiled goofily, not wanting to be dishonest is his words.

Truthfully, he didn’t associate with women often, work took up much of the man's time. So, in his mind, he'd never imagined snatching a busty bombshell like Ann. Every part of Ann’s body shined perfection, not a single blemish or skin bump, like something out of this world. Those golden sheens of hair that flowed down her body with elegance and a sizable bust that looked soft and squeezable. He had a thing for pigtails and blondes, both matched Ann’s description impeccably.

To say the events that happened today surprised him would be an understatement. Takeo would make sure either way that her modeling career would do well, but he also thought that such a preposition might give Ann more motivation to go with him. 

“Well, I won’t say no to you, Ann. Just something quick before things really pick up.”

Ann smirked, thrusting herself more readily into action. Hands stroked tenderly at his face before the two engaged in a kiss. It started as one, then several, then a dozen more. The older man felt embarrassed being overtaken by the young girl, but with a different rush that he wasn’t used to. Ann’s lips were soft, akin to the rest of her, and the foreplay only heightened his arousal, something Ann noticed immediately.

Takeo decided on resting his hands on the teenager’s skin, which was exposed because of the attire. The older man’s hands roamed around deciding to steady themselves on her hips, gasping more into the deepening kiss. The lingerie didn’t cover up much of Ann’s gorgeous body, which gave the man an eyeful of sexual stimulation. They were done swapping each other’s saliva, an intimate and pleasure-inducing French kiss. From her behavior, the man assumed that even Ann had more experience than he did overall, not that he was a virgin or anything of the sort.

His heart raced faster once Ann was done snaking down his features, stopping in between his legs and unbuckling the belt holding back his erection. Ann didn’t mind the act itself; he was rather cute and didn’t exude any shadowy deeds from his persona. The pants that were positioned around his legs were pushed down following the undergarments to his legs. An above-average size released from the fabric, hardened and ready; clear arousal bubbling from the tip.

It took moments before Ann’s tongue was sliding up the sides of the shaft before taking it into her mouth, eyes connected firmly to his own. A sharp gasp cut from his mouth, placing a hand on Ann’s head, watching her golden hair bob up and down with her crisp movements. The girl did not joke when she meant that she would flaunt her expertise.

No other woman could even match her technique, or that’s what the man thought at the moment. Ann didn’t even need Takeo’s help; she was doing this on her own, slurping and sucking up and down furiously. With every passing moment spittle and drool coated his cock, such an intensifying and pleasurable feeling. He was glad that everyone else had headed home by now or were busy doing things in the agency's building because right now he was getting the most divine oral he had ever experienced. He never would’ve thought he’d have Ann, one of the most gorgeous models around giving him head, but it wouldn’t even end there.

He only looked away and when he looked back Ann had his cock squeezed in between her chest. He was now treated to the use of her bust and the way her tongue nimbly slithered around his member like she had done these hundreds of times before. She was a slippery one as he had not even noticed the lingerie halfway down her body. There was a desire to make this moment last an eternity, but with the teen exquisitely sucking his cock, there would not be much room for that. His breathing was becoming rougher and less coherent. It was impossible to hold back from releasing soon, but he would attempt to hang on longer if that was manageable. Another smile formed on Ann’s face and the intensity of the oral escalated, firm, and rough sucking sounds coming from the blonde. 

His eyes closed, acceptance of his peak approaching him faster than every passing second. The teen kept bobbing faster; before going straight to the hilt one last time. His hands were shifting all around haphazardly but settled on gripping Ann’s hair tighter than the previous time. Coughing was heard from Ann; his seed was greater than normal, but even with that Ann was sucking him dry.

His cum splattered roughly against every part of her throat like an adhesive and with that, his head rolled back in the seat languidly. Ann's mouth reeked out of bitterness, and the other strange fluids splashing against her tongue. The familiar taste of stickiness running its way down her throat and her eyes couldn’t help but loll around in the sockets. The scent alone was overwhelming, but after the cock she was sucking stopped erupting Ann pulled back, cum slipping down her tongue. An audible gulp later and Ann stuck out her tongue again, revealing that nothing was left of his load.

“See, I did good, didn’t I?”

The man took a moment to catch his breath, affirming her of her words. Good? That was an understatement. It was incredible to think she was only sixteen and had an oral technique like that already. Ann shifted the lingerie back around her figure, kissing him on the cheek before going to sit back in the passenger’s seat. The man waited before brushing or wiping his forehead a few times before coming down from such a rush.

He couldn’t drive like this, so he adjusted himself so at least his cock wasn’t protruding freely for anyone to see. Ann found the manager to be such a bizarrely nice person who being with found some enjoyment aside from their deal, that is. When the car roared to life, they were finally on their way to freedom. His house was of no great value, at least not compared to his office, but it was enough to get by, that is.

A multi-bedroom place with everything you’d want to ask for community wise. Ann stared out the window blankly, mind wandering freely; out of curiosity for how much they’d be doing it that night. Even the day itself was dimming in its light now, and by the time they got to their destination, it was night. He decidedly wanted to be more assertive this time, now understanding how great Ann was in her prowess, but that would have to wait until later.

Fortunately, later wouldn’t end being that far on the horizon. It was a boon that his house wasn’t miles away from the office, which made going from each space to another easy even by taking a bus or potentially walking. Ann herself was becoming sleepy from the hazy car ride moving around, awakened when it halted. An easy assumption that they had arrived, and it didn’t take long for him to let loose. He exited first, allowing her to follow the belonging’s staying behind. She didn’t need them straight this moment, and he wouldn’t either. They would say something to one another, but there was no reason to do so. Comment on the house or the place he was living or the drive there. The way their eyes glinted at one another told each other what was about to happen.

Once he had found the correct key to open the door to his home, she was suddenly lifted, kisses being planted around her, anywhere his lips could attend to. His back pushed the door back, allowing it to close alongside a swift turn of the lock. Ann remained hoisted up, legs curling around his body to bring him closer, their lips matching against one another now.

They barely made it to the kitchen before they were fondling each other again, Ann’s hand creeping down to massage his arousal through his clothes. The small red fabric of red panties that matched her attire went down Ann’s legs to jumble around near the bottom. Takeo’s hands matching Ann’s movements in thrusting fingers inside of the girl’s pussy. Digits flying in and out with nothing but the teenager in front of him soaring throughout his mind.

Audible moans coming from the blonde beauty. Everything was happening so fast it was exciting in Ann’s mind. It was so filthy to be fucking a man nearly twice her own age. It was so wrong and dirty, yet filled her mind with a craving for more every second.

“Fuck, you want me that bad, huh? We could do it right here!”

“Yes, I need you right now, Ann!”

The two clashed in another kiss again, hungry and chaotic, but that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy either’s urges. Ann helped him in undressing, the pants and underwear nearly ripping off his body and clanging to the ground, belt and all. Ann left him for a moment only to greet him elsewhere, those young pink lips wrapping around his cock again making him groan in response. Ann replaced his fingers with her own, sinking further into her depths while sucking his cock once again.

This was to only be a temporary measure to get his cock slick with her spit again and get him hard as possible, which would not be hard considering the attractive teen that was giving him head. Both his hands rested on the kitchen’s counter for leverage. It was absurd how good Ann was at sucking cock already. That familiar slurping and slutty behavior of oral care around his sheath was not something he would ever say no to, however.

“Fuck. Fuck, I need that high schooler cunt right now. .”

Ann hearing this got up again, readying herself for him as he wanted. Lingerie loosely clinging to her body and bent over his kitchen counter. If he wasn’t already stroking his length into her pussy, he’d be drooling at such a sight. One part at a time his length slipped inside of Ann and he took to her hips, holding them, some light spanking to her ass for good measure.

He was being more submissive before wanting to see what she was capable of, but now it was time to indulge in his darkest desires. Ann’s golden sheen of hair blurred, swaying back and forth, the slickness of her walls making Takeo grunt with every deepening thrust. Watching the pigtails wave around and the girl’s bubbly shaped rear didn’t help him from not blowing it all right away. This was heaven if such a thing even existed. He was hardly religious. The way Ann’s pussy held over his cock was borderline otherworldly. No sane man could last long inside such a place. The situation and the thrill only added to the arousal between his legs. Never would he think he’d find a minor this attractive, but Ann was different and unique, gold.

Sweat dripped down his face, every continued thrust piercing deeper parts of the high schooler, breath heaving and becoming heated. Ann was having the time of her life, tongue sprawled outside of her mouth from how amazing everything felt at once.

Every hard-jabbing thrust made her yelp again; legs shuddering every passing moment. From his lack of coherency and his thrusts becoming messier by the moment, Ann could tell he was going to cum soon at this rate. He didn’t bother attempting to pull out, he didn’t want to, and cumming inside a high school student was exhilarating. So, it was to no one’s surprise that his seed was bountiful in its amount, covering the teenager’s walls in a coating of white. covering the teenager’s walls in a coating of white. A hard and tight grip on her pale rear accompanying another set of loud spanks. 

Ann was intoxicating, addicting as even after the first wave of his load he wanted to go again immediately. Right after his cock stopped pumping Ann full, his next move was flipping her around and picking her up again.

His cock still softly embedded between her folds, the two kissed passionately, other layers of clothing falling off along the way to the bedroom. By the time they reached it Ann’s lingerie was unwrapped, the Christmas wear barely clinging to her body and Takeo in only an open shirt.

The two roughly and loudly clattered onto the bed; Ann was already stretching those long legs around his waist, bringing him in deeper, sloshing around the remnants from his earlier session. With him on top of Ann, it might be possible that the bed itself might shatter or break from the sex they were about to do.

Ann’s arms hung around his neck, and her own climax was coming soon. She laid kisses along the cheek while he continued fucking her into the bed, creaking and crunching under the weight. She’d be lying if now she said that she wasn’t even doing this for the modeling part of it anymore.

This wrongness felt so right to Ann, even knowing how bad and depraved it was. She’d never imagined that fucking a man that could be her dad in age would give her such ecstasy. One look at Ann would tell the same story, a lazy pleasurable expression on her face; eyes rolling like billiard balls clanging against one another.

“Yes! Fuck, harder! I love your adult cock so much fucking my tight cunt!”

The two looked at one another again for the passing of time, in which the man had a plan to push Ann further. One of Takeo’s hands pushed away at the soft cloth hiding her bust, and after doing so suckled at the buds rolling his tongue around the pink nipples. Ann’s legs were about to give out and it wouldn’t be long at this rate.

A stimulating attack in so many ways all at once was too much, and Ann began spasming, clawing at his back lightly with her nails. This egged him on further fucking the underage girl under his weight. Ferocious and deafening sounds of his cock slamming into her one time after another. They were so loud with their voices too; it wouldn’t be that insane that other neighbors or such would hear their rough fucking.

He didn’t care if he came inside of her again, as he had already done so once before, so he shouldn’t hold back. Although with every thrust it became harder and harder to not cum again. Especially after Ann’s fluids sprayed over his own member, covering it from the tip to the base. He wasn’t sure how many times they’d go through the night, but he was hoping for another after this. Now, though, things were not looking good for him as Ann’s tightening pussy was milking him like a hose.

Takeo brought Ann into a fervent set of kisses, the two of them kissing and moaning into one another’s mouth. His hands steadily held on her face, holding it to not let go among the constant drives of his cock into Ann. It’d make for a good place to hold himself, as the model manager was undoubtedly about to cum again.

“Jesus! Fuck! Cum inside me again like the filthy model I am!”

They only separated to catch their breaths, but the eyes that Ann possessed yelled at him to cum inside of her again if the words she said weren’t evident enough. She’d get her wish soon because after going to the hilt of his cock again; another steady flow of cum seeped into Ann, the two collapsing into a sex-filled mess.

For comfort, Takeo rested his head against her neck and continued pumping Ann with his second wave of seed, only pulling out after he finished.

A trail of his fluid dripping down her folds, a gooey and slushy second creampie for the blonde model. Takeo half expected that Ann would pass out eventually from them going at it twice so roughly one after another. He had to take a moment to catch his breath himself, from everything happening. To his glee, a welcome surprise occurred when warm hands began caressing his face again, a set of eyes on him.

“Let’s go again. Let’s fuck through the entire night..”


End file.
